Stephanie
Stephanie (ステファニー Sutefanī) is one of the Named Zombies in the game Lollipop Chainsaw. She is found in Stage 1, after rubble is removed from a door in a burning classroom, with another unnamed zombie cop. Album Description Officer Stephanie sometimes used her nightstick to pleasure herself to yearbook photos of her old San Romero classmate, Gideon Starling. Information Basic Abilities *'Increased Health': As an Uber Zombie, Stephanie has increased health. She bears a purple health bar in which the player must be responsible to deplete if they wish to kill her. *'Uppercut Strike': Stephanie has the ability to charge up, and attack her enemy, by striking repeatedly at the player, with the use of her nightstick, whenever the player enters a dangerous distance. Complex Abilities *'Gunfire': Stephanie will charge up, and fire multiple shots of fiery bullets. She will frequently start firing at the ceiling, after shooting a for a short period of time. Strategy *'Leapfrog Tactic': Hit Stephanie with minor attacks at a time and leapfrog over her to repeat this process until she succumbs and dies from depleted health. *'Dual-Dropkick': Jump and kick Stephanie into the nearest wall, causing her to become groggy for a moderate amount of time. Use this time to decapitate her and she will die in one slash. *'Lollipop-Split': By leapfrogging over Stephanie, and following up with a chainsaw slice, the player will engage in a QTE that will defeat Stephanie when completed. *'Dual-Butt Attack': Aim carefully at Stephanie, and follow up with a chainsaw slice, causing her to become decapitated in no more than one-to-two hits. *'Nick Roulette': Attacks such as Nick Toss or Nick Shoot, will stun enemies such as Stephanie, giving the player time to kill her and collect her. *'Star Soul Mode': With this attack, the player can decapitate Stephanie in less than one hit. Use this attack when most desperate. Abusing this will take away important opportunities when needed most. How to Obtain Stephanie is a Named Zombie located exclusively in Stage 1. After entering a burning classroom, with Fire Zombies, Burning Zombies, and Roberta (Hardmode), a pile of rubble is blocking a passage way, into a door. Once using a headless Zombie to clear the obstacle, two undead police officers, Stephanie and an unnamed police officer, burst into the room, and begin to fire their guns into the air. Character Description Concept Art In her concept art, Stephanie is in many ways indistinguishable from other police officers. She like Ryu, wore a standard police officer uniform, accompanied with a black police cap, over her short, messy, black hair. At her eyes, Stephanie is lacking pupils, where the right is riddled with a scarred bruise, and where the left is marked with a discolored line below. At her mouth, the left side of her lower lip appears to be swollen. She was also wearing a tie, and her arms have an unusually swollen look, revealing her puce colored skin tone. Appearance In the game, Stephanie still bears some similarities, to her original concept art. Stephanie now has been equipped with extra arsenal, such as a silver revolver in her right hand, and a glowing nightstick in her left. Her mouth now holds a glowing whistle, causing the swelling in her lips, to no longer be visible. Her head has become more thinner, and the scar on her right eye, has also become present on her left. She now also has, visible pupils, and has a purple indicator, accompanied with fire around her shoulders and knees. Personality Not truly much is known about Stephanie, with the exceptions that she was attracted to Gideon Starling, masturbated to him, and had a distaste for Carrot Top, before meeting Juliet. Trivia *Even though Stephanie is supposed to be the former classmate of Gideon Starling, both of them have a significant age difference. While Gideon is 44, Stephanie is 29. *Stephanie is #06 in Zombie Album. *help i;m being rapped like a present. Gallery Zombie Album Stephanie.jpg|Stephanie's ID in the Album stephanie full size.JPG|Stephanie's concept art In-Game Images Stage 1-145.png|Stephanie and another cop. Stephanie Game.png|Stephanie in game. Stephanie.png|Stephanie collected in the Album. Polls How well written is this page? Excellent Good Satisfactory Poor Unsure Do you like this character? Yes Somewhat Kinda No Unsure Citation See Also Category:Female Characters Category:Zombies Category:Enemies